


Tradition

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, F/M, Kissing, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompt fromhere.8. Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 46
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses





	Tradition

It was expected. Just like everything else in this particular ceremony, there were expectations of him. When he greeted Urbosa or Mipha at these functions, it was expected that he would kiss the back of their hands. 

Archaic, Zelda called it. But it’s what was done, and Link did not have the leverage to buck tradition the way Zelda could. 

Urbosa was kind about it, knowing that he wasn’t exactly comfortable with it, she kept their contact brisk and businesslike. Link was grateful to her for that. He was grateful to Urbosa for a great many things, but this one was the most recent.

But Mipha. Mipha was just as awkward about it as he was, so there was no relief for either of them as she blushed as bright red as he did and stammered her hello as his lips pressed just a little too long to the back of her hand. 

Maybe he needed to talk to Zelda about the social expectations of the Champion. For his and Mipha’s sakes.


End file.
